Geronimo Stilton: The Dark Proposal
by TheWriter946
Summary: What if those who are annoyed by Geronimo's journalism hire the Clown Prince of Crime? Inspired Fan One-Shot.


_A/N: Just another fun experiment to write on; Gernonimo Stilton's enemies meet up a self-proclaimed agent of chaos. Takes a scene from Batman: The Dark Knight. Batman belongs to DC Comics, and Geronimo Stilton belongs Elisabetta Dami. I own nothing! Enjoy!_

* * *

Journalism was one of greatest ideas in thought.

People can explore different worlds in different lands while spreading the awareness.

But what if that awareness proved to be annoying to those who aren't interested in "goody-two-shoes" material, and are selfish incarnates?

Geronimo Stilton is one of the most well-respected and known on Mouse Island, for his newspapers and stories. Though clumsy, he is good-natured at heart.

Thea Stilton, the sister to Geronimo, has famous friends who consider themselves as sisters. I.e the Thea Sisters. Their teamwork and bravery proved to be best at solving mysteries.

At a certain place, all of the mice who have encountered and disliked them for meddling in their business that are often associated with illegal deeds, are meeting up in a certain corner. They pass by of a dark alleyway's memorial that coincidentally created a fixed point in time...

Nemo, a rodent who is known for his scandalous connections to the Olympic Games, walked through a metal detector to meet up with few angry mice.

"Everymice" are present at the tables, such as a certain clown who stole pumpkins with his giant robot, a sea crew who almost stole a live clam for its pearl, and an evil twin who cooked to make cheese sickly.

"What in the world, is this?!" Mr. Bigbottom said.

"Gentlemouse, please. As you're all aware, one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively small amount: 68 million..."

The one who pirated CDs with his submarine growled, "Who's stupid enough steal from our alliance?!"

"I'm told the man who arranged the heist calls himself the _Joker, _not that chucky guy over there..." Dr. Wicked Whiskers, father of Suzy Slyrat, stated.

Professor Quasar stated, "Two-bit whack-job wears a_ cheap_ purple suit and make-up." Professor Klawitz added, "He's not the problem- he's a nobody."

"The problem is our money being tracked by the cops..."

"A well-placed sources we know that police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds today-With the investigation ongoing, none of you can risk hanging on to your own proceeds. And since the enthusiastic new mayor has put all my competitors out of business, I'm your only option." stated Sleezer on the given T.V screen.

"So what are you proposing?" Madame No asked.

"Moving all deposits to one secure location. Not a bank."

If the police were to gain leverage over one of you everyone' s money would be at stake."

"What stops them getting to you?"

"As the money is moved by dear Shadow, and Carlotta Car... and like I said, no one will be able to find me..."

Suddenly a laughter was heard.

From the back of the room comes laughter. It grows and grows, until it fills the room. All eyes turn, it was The Joker.

He seemed to have a permanent, ghoulish smile.

_"And I thought I told bad jokes."_

"Give me one reason I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off?!"

The Joker pulls out a freshly sharpened pencil.

"_How about a magic trick?_" he deadpans.

He slams the pencil into the table, leaving it upright.

_"I'll make this pencil disappear."_

One of the enforcer goes in to get him. Suddenly the Joker grabs him and hits him upon the pencil. He goes limp and slides off of the table.

"**_TA-DA! _**_It's magic! And Gone!"_

Some are horrified, they knew this time was different. The rat in front of them looked like if he went to the Bandit, or Pirate Cats and lived.

_"And by the way, the suit wasn't **cheap**. You should know. You bought it!"_

One of them was furious but- "Sit. I wanna hear his proposition!"

The Joker nods his thanks. He nods.

_"Let's wind the clocks back an year. A year ago these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you." _

He paused._ "What happened? Did your cheddar drop off? Hmmm?! See, a guy like me-_"

"A freak!"

All laugh, which the Joker tries to ignore.

_"A guy like me... no look listen." _

He clicks his mouth. _"I know why you're holding your little group therapy session in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night... Geronimo Stilton, with his friend Batmouse..."_

Everyone shifted.

They have also faced an might of a mysterious vilgante who was covered by Geronimo Stilton.

_"They have shown your true colors unforuntely. And the new mayor? Just the beginning."_

He points at Sleezer.

_"And as for his so-called plan- Batmouse has no jurisdiction. He'll find him and his girly cohorts and make them squeal."_

He smiles evily at Sleezer.

_"I can tell the squealers every time."_

Sleezer quickly lets himself out.

"What you propose?"

_"It's simple."_

He waits for an effect.

_ "Kill them. "_

Some jeered, while others shifted uncomfortably

"If it's so easy why haven't you done it already? Along with those girls? Too sissy?"

_"Like my mother used to tell me- if you're good at something, never do it for free."_ The Joker reasons.

"How much you want?"

He leans in.

_"Half."_

They can't believe him. The Joker shrugs, and rises.

"You don't deal with this now, soon-uh," He points at one of their criminal friend, "He won't even be able to get a nickel for his grandma-"

The angry mouse whams his paws. "ENOUGH FROM THE CLOWN!"

He gets up, moved at the Joker, who casually opens his coat, revealing explosives wired to his chest. He stops.

_"Let's not blow this out of all proportion!" _

He stares at the Joker. Hard.

The crime boss spat, "You think you can steal from us and just walk away?!"

_"Uh-YEAH?"_

"Well I'm putting the word out- 5 hundred grand for this monster dead. A million alive, so I get to teach him some manners, first!"

The Joker shrugs. He turns to the shocked and scared assembled.

_"Let me know when you change your minds. Here's my **card.**" _He puts his soon-be iconic trademark on the table.

The Joker strolls out backwards, humming in defiance. He kicks the back door, and lets himself out to rain the chaos and destruction with misery.


End file.
